


Providing Leverage In A Whole New Level

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Leverage, Leverage (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad ass Action fic, Crazy Ideas, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Impossible spy style fic, Modern day Robin Hood style, Original Character(s), Protective Eliot Spencer, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, Spy gadgets and stuff, Story twists, Team as Family, masks and disguises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: "The rich and powerful they take what they want...we steal it back for you.""Sometimes bad guys...make the best good guys.  We provide...Leverage."AU, Eliot SpencerxOC, ParkerxHardisonThis new story will be posted soon.





	Providing Leverage In A Whole New Level

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be posted soon.

Hi this is a sneak preview to my new story I will be posting very soon.

The picture i am posting is my main character of the story.

This is OC Natalie Ford

Daughter of Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux.

Private Investigator, Mastermind, Grifter, Thief, Fighter, Hacker


End file.
